Going Back
by CharchiJosie
Summary: Rewrite of season 7 Tara never died but Willow still went bad and killed warren and all that. She stays in england loonger and Gile goings back Sunnydale without her but with the soon to be slayers. Willow desides its time to go back and turns up out of the blue to help with faith... Will also have faith and dawn in it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Going Back

Author: CharchiJosie

Rating: M

Rewrite of season 7...

Tara never died but Willow still goes bad and doe's the same as she did.

Then returns while there up against the first.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter one;

Thousands of miles above the earth was a plane that just happened to be holding to of the very people that was on there way to help save the world once again.

_'Its happening it's really happening in 12 hours I'll be back in Sunnydale... 12 hours...'_

"Willow! Willow! Are you listening to me!" Faith says as he waves his hand in front of Willows face.

"Huh, yeah sorry I'm listening I was just thinking. How do you think everyone with react to me being back"

"I'm sure everyone will just be happy to see you back," Faith trys to reassure her.

"I mean when we tell them about me, what's happening with me." she sighs when she picture just how bad it could go.

"I understand your scared but you know they all love you and when they know and understands what's going on they will forgive you" he continues to try and calm her.

"But will she forgive me Faith. After everything I did do you really think she can over look all this"

"Tara love you Willow and like I said when she knows what has happened she forgive"

She sighs as she looks out the window. _'I hope you right'_

…..

Over in Sunnydale everyone had know idea what was going to happen that morning...

_**Hope you liked that sorry It was so short but the next one will be longer I promise.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

BANG BANG BANG

Is the first thing Tara hears as she wakes up.

"Lunch is ready" she hears Buffy shout up the stairs.

She slowly sits up in bed and looks around at the clock to see that its half 11 and wonders why she now just getting up.

Shaking her head of the thought she gets out of bed and makes her way to the shower.

When she's done she goes back into her room gets dressed and heads down stairs.

"Hey your up, I was thinking I was going to have to come get you up myself" says Kennedy with a big smile on her face "I saved you some food"

"Thank you" the blonde says looking at her "You didn't need to I could have just made something for myself"

"Yeah well I gotta make sure my girl eats now don't I"

Tara sighs as she hears this Kennedy had a crush on her and did nothing to hide the fact.

Even though she told the girl that her heart was not over a certain someone she still would not give up.

"I'm not your girl Kennedy and you know that"

"Yeah but you will be" the brunette replies and walks away before the blonde can reply.

Tara just sighs and starts to eat her lunch wondering if Kennedy would ever give up and hoping a certain redhead would return to claim her once again.

…... Later that night...

Everyone was busy doing research on The First and Caleb and the new uber vampire they now know about.

"Has anybody got anything useful yet" says a tired Buffy

All she got in reply was a few people shaking their heads and people saying no.

"Giles isn't there anyone else that might have any information or books or anything that could help us because this is driving me mad!" the younger Summers sister exclaims with a pout on her lips and a tired look in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not Dawn everything was destroyed sadly but I do have people checking around the world to see if they can find anything and they should be reporting back to me in the next couple of days "he smiled, hoping what he just said cheered her up.

"So why are we doing all this work g-man why cant we just wait till then" Xander asks.

"Ya know what your right put the books away this isn't getting us anywhere and I'll order some pizza and we can just chill yeah guys!"

Suddenly no one was tired and just happy with the thought of food.

Half an hour later...

BANG BANG BANG

Was heard from the door.

"Must be the pizza man I'll get it" Tara slowly makes her way to the door with her purse.

Just as she opened the door she feels a pain in her chest as she is suddenly thrown back across the room.

Everyone sees this and hears her her scream and rush toward her.

While she's getting up she starts to say a spell but is unable to complete it when she gripped by her throat and lifted into the air and held there.

Everyone sees this happening and is shocked to see a uber vampire holding Tara by her throat when Caleb walks in with a smile on his face.

"Stop right there or the witch dies" shouts Caleb, everyone stands still unsure if what to do.

"Let her go" Shouts Buffy "Or trust me you will regret it"

"Hahaha" Caleb laughs at her "You might want to shut it blondie not much you can do right. Incase you haven't notice your witch "

Suddenly the door opens

"Hello is anybody in its Willow..."

Everyone looks shocked to see the redhead with Faith behind her.

"Willow" is heard from Xander, Dawn, Giles and Buffy. While everyone else just looks at the redhead wondering who she could be but not notice Kennedy is looking at her with anger in her eyes clearly not happy with her being back.

Willow looks around wondering why everyone is looking like their ready to kill when she see the love of her life being held up the throat by some ugly looking demon.

Suddenly the lights start flickering and wind coming from know where and everyone watchs as Willow went from looking normal to a very scary and angry looking dark witch.

She looks up her eyes open pitch black and ready to kill and the first thing she sees is Tara eyes on her...

_**Hope you enjoy it let me know whatcha think :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Lets see what's happening now Willows gone all dark again! **_

Everyone watches as the lights flicker and the wind blowing as Willow suddenly has black hair and when she opens her eyes they are pitch black and looks ready to attack at any given moment.

"Ha and who just might you be little miss" Chuckles Caleb looking amused but having no idea what was about hit him.

"Put her down" seethes a very angry Willow trying to control herself.

"Well why don't you just try to make me" Smile Caleb thinking she can't to any harm.

"I said, put her DOWN!" and just like that Caleb and the vampire is thrown across the room and into the wall while Tara falls to the floor unconscious as Willow shouts the last word in a dark roar that no one had heard from her before.

"Kill her" Caleb screams getting up more than pissed off that his plans has been ruined by a small woman who as far as he knows has no power or anything else that is a dangerous to him.

The über vamp charges toward Willow only to be stopped and lifted of the ground and slowly floated toward the dark witch.

It starts growling and trying to move but can not do anything but make noises while Caleb looks on in shock not knowing what to do any more.

When the über vamp is in front of her all she does is put her hand over his heart and suddenly he is screaming and bursts into flames.

Caleb looks completely shocked with what he just witnessed and then is scared when the witch turns toward him with a death glare.

Everyone is in a very similar state as Caleb, to in shock to move and almost scared of what their seeing.

"Now now little miss I think you wanna calm down there ayy" he try's to reasons with the dark witch who just glares at him.

"You are going to leave now and if you come back you may end up in a pile of dust just like your friend." Willow says as calmly as she can.

Then the door flies open and he is pulled through it and they door slams shut.

When she turns around she is greeted by very shocked and scared looking faces as no one moves till she looks at Tara who is still on the floor and she then goes back to her normal red hair and green eyes.

"Tara!" Shouts the redhead as she runs to the blonde and drops to the floor on her knees and cradles her heads.

"Tara baby please wake up! Tara please!"

That's when she sees a pair of blue eyes open.

"Huh what's going on" she sits up but then goes back down feeling very dizzy and then realises who is holding her and feels even more dizzy.

"Willow" she says as she cups her cheek in her hand and looks at the redhead with watery eyes and then blacks out again.

"Come on let's get her up on the sofa red" Faith speaks for the first since everything start not being shocked by what she saw because she knew what the redhead could do since she spent the last year with her.

"Move I'll help her" Kennedy pushed through everyone about to pick Tara up when Willow stops her.

"No need, I can do it" And just like that Tara is floating and being moved to the sofa with Willow behind her while everyone still in shock just watches.

Tara is placed on the sofa and then the redhead sits next to her while a brunette is giving Willow dirty looks.

"Oh my god Willow" Buffy breaks the silence.

Willow looks up to see everyone staring at her.

"Erm hi guys... surprise I'm back" she smile at them not really knowing what to say she stands up and is suddenly jumped on by Xander.

"Willow I'm so glad your back I missed you buddy" he smiles hugging her then steps back.

"You used dark magic" came from the corner where a terrified Dawn had watched.

"Oh don't worry D she's under control now" Faith says defending the redhead.

"That didn't look 'under control' to me" says Buffy in an angry way, mad that the redhead is still using magic let alone dark magic.

"Oh no really don't worry Faith's right I am in control I just knew that man was Caleb and thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea to scare him a little also I didn't think you would mind me killing that vampire that's been giving you trouble, that and he was hurting Tara and we all know what happens to people or in this case to demons that do that and..." she is cut of as she trys to joke about what happened but the look the gangs faces and knows they don't find it funny.

"Red your babbling again calm down babe" Faith relaxes the redhead by putting her arm around her.

"Babe..?" Buffy looks at the pair standing with their arms around each other.

"What are you doing here Faith" Clearly not happy with what's going on at that moment.

"That would be me Buffy" Giles speaks up "I got Faith out of jail a year ago and she has worked with Willow since"

"And we're just hearing about this now?" Buffy says getting madder at not being told what's been going on.

"RIGHT! Not to be rude or anything but who the hell are you" pointing at Faith "And why the hell are you back" Kennedy shoutednot happy that the redhead that Tara akways talks about is back.

"Who's shouting" A voice comes and everyone watches as Tara trys to sit up.

Willow hears her and is straight away sitting next to Tara again helping her sit up.

"Tara are you ok? Do you feel dizzy or anything?" Willow asks with a clear look of worry across her face.

"Willow, your really here" the blond says looking into her green eyes that she had missed so much and feeling the sliky smothe hair.

"Yeah I'm back" Willow smiles happy to hear her voice and to see her blue eyes which she had missed so much.

"Can someone please tells us what is happening because we're a bit confused" Molly says speaking for all the potential slayers who are very confused by what is going on.

Knock Knock

Willow whips her round looking at the door her eyes go black thinking Caleb is back. She stands up and goes to move toward the door when Faith steps in front of her, putting her hand on Willow's arms.

"Woah red calm down babe it probably ain't him" Faith says trying to calm her down. It's only when Tara takes her hand she feels long soft finger interlace with her own and her eyes go back to green.

Tara stands up next to her and looks into Willow eyes "This time I think it is the pizza man" She does a half-smile to Willow not really knowing what was going on but knowing the woman she loved just walk back into her life and made it complete again.

"I'll get it then, shall I?" Dawn says walking to the door.

…...

11:00pm

Everyone had eaten and slowly they all went to bed. They had decided to let Giles and Willow explain what had gone on in the morning and so they all just relaxed for the night.

**_Hope you liked that one will get another ASAP! let me no whatcha think :)_**


End file.
